Worth Fighting For
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Takes place during episode 18. After Atsuki saves Akira from the darkness again, he overhears some students trash talk the telepath. Standing up for Atsuki sounded good at the time but he only causes worry to the one he is trying to defend. Akira/Atsuki


**Worth Fighting For **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Lux Pain. Any character named such as Reigen Miyamase, his granddaughter Hanako Miyamase, are mine. There are some Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu cameos and they aren't mine characters FYI.**

**Summary: Takes place during episode 18. After Atsuki saves Akira from the darkness again, he overhears some students trash talk the telepath. Standing up for Atsuki sounded good at the time but he only causes worry to the one he is trying to defend. **

**Pairing: Akira/Atsuki and hinted Hibiki/Ryo and Honoka/Hibiki**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Romance**

**Rated: T (for Teen)**

**Warning: Violence, swearing, and shonen ai (boy/boy) **

**Me: Did this in class when the DSi dies. It starts before the game and ends up to episode 18. I didn't bother making this in Akira's POV because it would be easier to do it in third person. Anyways, enjoy. Motivation is from the song Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse and watching Mulan. **

* * *

He was falling. Falling into darkness again. This was something Akira Mido was use to. Ever since his mother died, he closed his heart from the world. His selfish father Kenichi Mido who did not attend his mother's funeral caused a big gap in their relationship. His old man didn't bother to heal the wound. Instead, he lashed out on his only son. The only person he can yell at for his wife's death.

Mika Nozaki was no help either. She was like a sister to the martial artist, but last year's incident tore them apart. While preppy as ever, Mika wasn't the same around Akira. That's what he thought anyway. In reality, Akira distanced himself from her. He was a failure for not being able to protect her. Akira was starting to act like his dad everyday. Always angry and unpredictable. His other two friends Rui Yamase and Ryo Unami acted like nothing happened and continued on with their lives. Rui focused fortune telling and school while Ryo's mind was on the bookstore he inherited from his grandfather, Tohodo as well as a certain unstable student that was studying aboard in America. Indeed Akira thought he would have to deal with his inner demons alone...until he met him.

The new transfer student who goes by Atsuki Saijo was a sight to behold. With unique silver hair and the most beautiful black eyes you can gaze upon, it was no wonder the female body fell head over heels with him. Sadly, Rui and even Yayoi Kamishiro were victims as well, but their type of crush was different and more deep than the common school girl. Yayoi felt a warm kindness under the stoic exterior and Rui spat out all her secrets and worries to the silver haired teen like he was a counselor.

Akira was different. He didn't care about the transfer student and slept through the introduction. When Rui tried to introduce him personally, he literally told him off. Dealing with new people would be a hassle for the martial artist because it would only bring pain and suffering in the end.

Those antics he used to shun everyone did not work on Atsuki. Akira didn't understand how someone as calm and collective as him could tolerate his childish tantrums. He was certain that threatening him would make the silver haired teen think lowly of him. Instead, Akira found himself regretting what he said and apologized the next morning at school.

Their friendship hit it off from there and slowly, Akira found himself becoming attached to the mysterious teen. Whenever he was around, the martial artist thought he had a clear mind and could analyze the situation better. When he fought with his father in Sweet Ring, he could finally realize why they weren't getting along. They were both stubborn and hotheaded. Dealing with someone with an equal short-tempered as himself, Akira just gave up and left the store.

For Atsuki to follow him to the cemetery was expected. Atsuki always seem to know where he'll be going and would try his best to comfort him.

"Sometimes, I wonder what my mom would say if she was still alive..." Akira began. "She would probably lecture me for being an idiot."

"You are not an idiot."

Atsuki may have been trying to cheer him up, but just hearing the black orbed teen to try something he obviously wasn't good at made the martial artist release a rare smile. He forgot how to smile after all the crap he's been through.

Mika ruined his calm mood though mentioning last year's incident. That incident was the scariest part of his life that he would rather forget. She never realized how he feared for both of their lives.

Akira refused to speak to Atsuki the next day. It would be too awkward for him. Sitting next to him however made it impossible to do so. He cursed how in every class, he found himself sitting next to the ash haired teen.

He would soon curse fate. The day after Arthur Mays tried to commit suicide (he learned that from Mika), he went to the movie theater to get his mind off of Atsuki. It worked for two full hours before he left South End. Atsuki was outside waiting or rather searching for something. Knowing he couldn't avoid him forever, so he ended up speaking to him. Atsuki seemed different around him today. It was obvious to both because Akira was practically begging him to say something. The green eyed teen would soon regret it when he popped the question.

"What really happened during last year's incident?'

Fear arose in his heart. Anyone involved in the incident would be hurt. The idea of the telepath getting involved especially with a crazy stabber on the loose drove him over the edge.

"Why, why are you getting involved?!"

"Huh?"

"Stop asking around! Only bad things will happen if you get involved!"

The outburst was shocking for Atsuki. It was the same reaction he got at the cemetery. Last year's incident is the key to catching one of the Original Silent, but it meant prying into a guy who wanted nothing to do with it. He shouldn't care, so why...

"Tch. I don't have time for this..."

Akira left the telepath shortly after invading his thoughts. Atsuki really shouldn't care, but he's hurt by his harsh treatment.

* * *

It was clear that last year's incident was a topic the two couldn't talk about. It would come back and haunt the martial artist.

Mika almost became the victim again, and Mako Ando paid the price.

The night of the stabbing, Mika needed the most comforting. The press weren't helping anything. Atsuki wanted nothing more than to help his two friends, but FORT's priority was greater than a girl's tears.

"Go Saijo. I got everything here..." Akira told the telepath as he tightened his embrace around the reporter.

Normally, Atsuki would shrug it off and hurry to find the criminal. The silver haired teen couldn't help but feel his chest pounding. Pounding so hard that it hurts. He would not understand the emotions he was feeling at that moment, but he thinks that said emotions are ones that should be locked away.

* * *

Akira was always someone to keep an eye on. His sudden declaration to catch the killer was to be expected, but the external lengths he'd go to achieve this impossible task impressed the black orbed teen. He made theories that people like him wouldn't be able to conclude.

The killer and the stabber were two different people. One was aggressive and the other was sneaky. There would be no reason to go after Mika right away when the killer could have waited when she was alone to deal fatal damage. It was obvious that the killer was a sadist. Mika was a target last year and if it weren't for Akira, she would have died.

Akira's hidden intelligence also worried the telepath. If he made the same conclusions as he did, then there might be a slight chance that he'd be found out. What was more important than his life is keeping FORT a secret? That proved to be a difficult task.

* * *

Akira would definitely be the end for Atsuki. The idiot notice ahead of time that Mika went missing. It was the telepath's fault that he left Mika alone. That phone call was from the serial killer and he let her walk to her death. If Nami didn't warn him that Akira was going to be killed, the silver haired teen wouldn't be able to live it down.

At Day & Night, he saw the killer that should have cast some suspicion to. Lt. Tanaka was playing everyone the fool. He froze seeing how hard Akira was holding onto his leg. That bastard was trying to get away before anyone saw the scene.

Lt. Tanaka was losing his patients and took the risk. He kneed the martial artist in the stomach and then threw him into the window shattering it.

Blood was everywhere, yet Tanaka just laughed it all off and proceeded to call the police trying to frame Akira.

"Get him Atsuki!"

Nami and Melody knew where Mika was held captive. They went to rescue her despite the gruesome scene.

Atsuki felt something swirling in his heart. To those that were aware of Shinen, it was a strong sensation to feel a Shinen of a certain type. The mask he kept on all of his life, shutting out all kinds of emotions had finally broke temporary showing nothing but hate and anger to his target.

Sigma's procedure was usually painless when it was Atsuki doing it. However, the telepath proceeded to make this as painful as possible.

_If this madman thinks he can hurt my friends and get away with it, he has another thing coming!_

Before Tanaka could contact the police, Silent was already removed. However, during the mental battle, Atsuki had intentionally attacked some brain cells that the Silent was living on. The fake personality would be long gone and he'd be exposed as the criminal he is.

Liu Yee appeared shortly after, taking care of the rest. Atsuki wouldn't leave the scene though. Not when Akira was in critical condition...or so he thought.

"Saijo..."

"Don't move. You'll tear the wound more..."

Atsuki slowly got Akira in a good resting position. The wounds weren't as terrible as he thought but glass shards were still stuck in his clothes probably penetrating his skin. He had many punch marks on his face and maybe even more under his clothes.

"Too strong...bastard?"

"We got him. Help is on the way."

"Good...not hurt?"

Atsuki shook his head.

"That's...a...relief..."

The mask was still off when the martial artist closed his eyes.

"Akira...you idiot..."

* * *

Akira never felt so humiliated. He tried to play hero, yet he got himself injured and involved Atsuki in it. He knew he couldn't take on Tanaka on his own but his own pride got the better of him. He wound up in his the hospital bed in the room next to Mika.

To let the transfer student of all people to help him out and succeed meant something. That innocent gig he's got covers up how incredibly powerful he was.

Atsuki was avoiding him and it sucked. He was supposed to be expecting the guys to pay him a visit. Ryo and Shinji did but Atsuki paid Mika a visit with the girls. Why did he associate with them? Wasn't he a guy?

"Rui was worse when she was a kid." He heard Ryo tell the hacker.

"Seriously?!"

The trio continued to speak about their childhood and their viewpoints of girls. Akira thought that Atsuki should be in on this conversation. They were loud compared to the girls who seem to be complaining about the guys in general.

While Akira was glad to see his friends, he couldn't help but feel lonely when the transfer student left without saying, 'hi' to him.

Later on that night though, Akira was later on released from the hospital due to the fact that the doctor dubbed his injuries as not serious.

Atsuki was standing in front of the hospital. For the past two weeks, he hadn't seen any type of emotion on his face. Tonight though, the mask was gone. He looked extremely worried about something or someone.

"Hey Saijo, what's up?"

The mask reappeared on his face. He didn't reply as he stared at the ground like it suddenly became intriguing.

"They just released me a few minutes ago." The green haired teen continued. "Said I wasn't going to die anytime soon."

"But your wounds-"

"The doctor may be a mean son of a bitch, but I'm not weak."

"That is what worries me..."

Akira, for a second felt his heart skip a beat. "_Saijo's worried about me???!_ You're worried about me?"

The martial artist suddenly felt his face get a little hot when it was 48 degrees Fahrenheit tonight. The silver haired teen lost the mask again. His face too was bright pink. One word ran through his thoughts.

_Cute._

"I...you lost so much blood the other day! T-There's no way you'd be released so quickly. I-It's...its unheard of!"

Akira couldn't help but laugh confusing the black orbed teen.

"You don't understand Reigen Miyamase. That scoundrel doesn't give a damn about his patients, but ironically, he's never wrong when he says a patient is just fine. My wounds will heal."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't strain yourself."

The martial artist smiled as he placed his hand on the telepath's shoulder. "Don't stress. I'll be fine. Trust me."

It was a good evening. Akira saw Atsuki smile for the first time. And then he knew. He had to protect the smile on the angel, even if it costed him his life.

* * *

The appearance of Hibiki Kiryu might has well caused a rift between Atsuki and Akira. The minute the cyan haired teen came back from America, Hibiki instantly became attached to the silver haired teen. The two knew something that everyone else didn't and that's why they shared a close bond. Even when Atsuki was obviously trying to push the rather clingy math whiz off him, he was actually relieved to have someone to relate to.

Akira did not like him but he was forced to have a grudging respect when Hibiki killed Yamato in order to save Rui.

He went missing soon after because he demonstrated a strange power. His disappearance affected three people. One of them was his childhood friend's, Ryo Unami. The other two were the nurse Honoka Hino, and surprisingly Atsuki himself...and that's what pissed him off.

While it was obvious that Hibiki was found a few days later, it was apparent that he was in a coma of some sort and it affected Honoka greatly; going as far as snapping at her students in class and not focusing on the task at hand.

_Why does he get all the attention?_ Akira would ask himself when he paid attention to Atsuki. _Why can't Saijo focus on someone more important than him?_

He knew he was jealous, but he couldn't help it though. His feelings didn't help when he got into a fight with Sayuri Makino. All the martial artist wanted to do was stop the fighting because he was getting a headache and the one he saved turned on him and started berated him on his stupidity. One line though, set him off.

"With an attitude like that, you must be the one that keeps all the girls in line." She told him in a taunting tone.

"What did you say bitch?!"

Another fight would have broken out, but Atsuki was there to calm him down. He was glaring at the him for losing his temper on a girl who was emotionally insecure at the moment.

"Just leave me alone..." Sayuri mumbled as she ran off, seeming to lose the will to provoke anyone else.

Akira sighed as Atsuki continued to eye him.

"The show's over everyone. Nothing going on here." Akira was forced to tell the crowd as they all dispatched. He turned to the telepath. "I could have handle it myself."

"You would have hit a girl." Atsuki responded. "For shame..."

Akira felt himself turn away in embarrassment. Scratching the back of his head, he asked, "Do I look like a Casanova to you?"

A pause.

"What?"

"What she said pissed me off...I couldn't help myself."

Atsuki thought for a minute before answering. "Well, you are surrounded by three attracted ladies."

"Rui, Mika and Yayoi are my friends..."

"And then you got me-" Atsuki stopped himself realizing what he just said. Akira just gawked at him in response. "You know what I mean. From the back, I probably look like a girl."

"You got a poi...OWW! What the hell?!"

Atsuki ended up smacking him in the back of the head for agreeing with him.

"Idiot!"

As the telepath left the cafeteria, all Akira could do is tell him to wait up and apologize.

This event was the beginning of lucid dreaming...

* * *

Days after the incident, Akira simply forgot about his petty jealousy and soon became having wonderful dreams. These dreams were soft and fluffy. From the way Akira went on describing it to his friends, half of them seem to take it the wrong way particularly Yayoi. When he talked about it to Atsuki, the telepath also seemed disturbed and Akira didn't know why.

The dreams were innocent though. They were mainly of the times where he was happy. Those times was before last year's incident, before his mother died, and before his dad was a dickhead.

Of course, only a tiny portion of the dream was rather erotic. He didn't tell anyone that though. Instead, he explained it all to Rui and she just gave him a concerned look.

"Saijo, get a load of this!" Rui called the telepath over to their table at lunch. "Akira is talking about weird dreams."

"What's wrong with it?" Akira questioned defensively.

"It's not good. If you do lucid dreaming often, something bad will happen to you...you'll lose sense in reality." The blonde explained. Akira didn't interrupt her so she continued. "I'm worried that you'll lose and...kill yourself."

It didn't shock Akira at all surprisingly. He just laughed it off and literally dared her to read his fortune. "If you read my fortune, then that will prove whether or not I'll kill myself."

He wasn't taking it seriously, but Rui was still worried. "I rather not...my readings haven't been accurate recently."

"...You just don't want to see me go hysterical on someone." Akira grinned. "Don't worry. That won't happen to me. Trust me."

Rui was insured by those words. Atsuki wasn't.

And it turned out Akira was wrong after all and this would almost make him go crazy...

* * *

He was going insane. He tried to stop the lucid dreaming but it was too late. He woke up feeling extremely depressed. It was like the world was gray and everything around him was dull and boring. In his dream, he adored it and would do anything to go back into it.

He did during class multiple times. It caused no worry to his friends because he had a tendency to sleep it out the whole school day.

But he had the same dream every hour and with each hour, people were disappearing from his vision. Students that were in their seat were no longer there. Just pencils writing in midair and eraser marks being swept off the table. Akira would blink his eyes, but those people wouldn't return to him. His friends...they were black and white to him...only Atsuki was colored in his vision though. He didn't know why only Atsuki remained in his vision.

When school was over, everyone in his mind was gone. All except Atsuki, who had lost his color in his mind. If he didn't ask Atsuki for help soon, he might have gone crazy.

"Saijo...I should have listened to Rui..."

Atsuki gave him a worried glance. "What do you mean?"

"I thought about giving those lucid dreams but I had the same dream again. Everything is fading away."

"Tell me more."

"...I have this feeling in my chest. In the dream world, I'm all happy and warm, but when I wake up...there's nothing there...it makes me want to go back into the dream world."

"Akira..."

"I'm going crazy Saijo...I can't even see Sakumoto in front of me..."

"Snap out of it Akira!"

Akira felt his vision getting blurry. The Atsuki in front of him was like a distorted painting. He was slowly fading into nothingness.

"It's all over...darkness and despair..."

Akira had clearly lost it due to Silent. Atsuki used this opportunity to use Sigma on him. The two worms in his mind were eating at his brain and screwing up his vision and thinking process. One of his thoughts had to do with the warm dream he had been having recently. That dream was of the past and when his mother was still alive. This was all before last year's incident when he closed his heart. The second Shinen had to do with losing his insanity...and he was aware of it.

_If I don't kill this Silent now, he'll hurt himself...or others!_

Atsuki dove into his mind to fight the Silent within him. It was the Spider Silent. The Silent that gave the silver haired teen the hardest time.

Closing his eyes, his bo-staff appeared in his hand. He headed straight toward Silent, which was unlike him. Normally, he would just push the web away from him and aim for the center slowly because in his mind, he had plenty of time to deal with this virus. However, Atsuki felt pressured this time around. It wasn't like the time where he patiently waited for an opening with Yayoi's Silent. No...he felt that if he didn't stop the Silent now, Akira might actually suffer major brain damage.

This Silent seemed smarter than the rest. It was like an Original Silent, only in a smaller form. Silent aimed it's web directly at Atsuki. The telepath jumped out of the way to avoid injury. However, the Spider Silent caught his leg in midair. The telepath shrieked as he fell to the ground of nothingness.

_Dammit... _Atsuki cursed as he struggled to get on his feet. Silent wouldn't let him as it quickly spit out more web to catch the telepath's arms and then his other free leg.

_Shit!_

The Silent lifted the silver haired teen off the ground and threw him away from it. Atsuki felt an injury to his shoulder, but he didn't pay heed to it.

_Come on Atsuki! Focus. Just squish the Silent like you always do!_

When Silent was going to slam him into an invisible wall again, Atsuki grabbed the web and then extended his bo staff. It couldn't reach the Silent, but that was all he needed. When he made impact with the non-existent wall, Atsuki shortened his weapon so it would pull him directly to the Silent. He came back faster than expected and with a powerful blow, Atsuki managed to squish the Silent with his bo-staff when he lengthened it again.

With the Silent dead, Atsuki wiped the web off of his clothes as he felt himself being forced out of Akira's mind.

Akira looked like he had just seen a ghost. Atsuki stared at him with a confused expression.

"What...just happened?"

Atsuki shrugged his shoulders as a response.

Akira felt the color coming back to his world. No longer a dark and light shades of gray. Seeing Atsuki made him feel relieved.

"For a second, I thought I was going crazy." The martial artist began. "I felt the need to get violent because everything was becoming dull and boring...but..."

Akira kept eye contact with the black orbed teen. He smiled warmly. The transfer student was indeed mysterious, but that was what he liked about him. Always kind and thoughtful and helping helping him in times of need like this one.

"I don't know how to put this, but do you give people negative ions?"

Atsuki felt his cheeks light up. "W-What are you talking about?"

"It's just a saying. Just talking to you made me feel better. I wonder how many people told you that."

"A lot...but not in the way you put it..."

Akira grinned as he found himself petting the telepath on the head. "Thanks Saijo. I really appreciate it."

Atsuki just turned away flushed. "Don't use that gesture on me. I'm not a kid."

* * *

Akira couldn't help but watch the telepath leave the school. What was his mission? Helping people out of their depressed state? The green haired teen didn't know but perhaps prying was a good thin in Atsuki's case.

The good thoughts were gone when he heard voices laughing. At first, Akira paid no heed, but then he decided to do some poking around to hear what these guys had to say.

It turned out the three boys that were laughing were the ones that Akira told off when Atsuki first came to Kisaragi. They were a bunch of punks that wanted to cause trouble.

"We should do it now." One of them said. "We held back long enough, and I think that pretty boy needs to know his place."

"I agree. He may be the transfer student, but if he thinks he can win everyone's approval, he's got another thing coming."

_They're talking about Saijo. _Akira thought to himself as he clenched his fist in anger. _Those bastards!_

"When should we go after him?"

"Let's wait until he comes back to Tohodo. We'll ambush him there."

Akira thought he was in control of his emotions after nearly going insane a few minutes ago. Now they were flaring out of control again. Forget the rules! He was going to teach them a lesson for even thinking of hurting Atsuki.

"Hey! What do you think you guys are doing?!"

The three punk students flinched when they heard Akira's voice. The leader though however, grinned when he saw the martial artist and stood in front of his two minions.

"Well, will you look at that. It's Mido."

"You bastards are planning to hurt Saijo again."

"What of it?"

Akira gave them a piercing glare. "I'll tell you right now. If you know what's good for you, you better not go anywhere near Saijo!"

The leader laughed. "And what will you do is we don't comply? You know, the only reason we didn't teach you the lesson the last time was because of that annoying manager. We can take you on if you push the wrong buttons."

The green haired teen was not amused by these amateurs. Were they actually challenging him to a fight?

His two sidekicks cracked up behind him.

"I don't see why you of all people would defend the transfer student." The one on the left began. "I thought you hated the pretty boys."

"Saijo is different-"

"I bet he isn't. He seems to be an attention whore to me."

That did it.

"You'll going to take those words back..."

* * *

Atsuki dragged his butt back to his apartment. He was feeling rather ill after having to read the dead Shinen from the history teacher Reiji Takano. He wanted nothing but to lay down on his bed and rest. He lied to Natsuki that he was okay, but his insides were a different story.

He understood why most telepaths go crazy from reading dead Shinen. It was foul in the sense that he wanted to go hurl the minute he finished reading the Shinen. He couldn't and wouldn't though. He had to put on a tough front to show that he wasn't weak for something like this.

"_But he was someone you knew though Atsuki..."_

_I know that Natsuki...that's why I don't feel good..._

Atsuki managed to make it to his apartment door with no problems. Natsuki would be joining him after she was finished with whatever with Nola.

The minute he entered his apartment, he headed straight to the bed and collapsed on top of it.

_I used my powers too much today... _

Atsuki sighed. If Akira's Silent wasn't bad enough, he had to deal with Honoka's Silent that seem to develop over time because of Hibiki. Who knew that the head strong nurse of the school's biggest fear was losing her adopted younger brother. Silent almost twisted those feelings that could have resulted with deadly consequences.

Speaking of Akira's Silent, he didn't understand why Silent came back after all traces of negative thoughts went away. Chances were, it was Sayuri's fault. Silent had to be a parasite spreading from one person to another when their emotions flared up.

He felt his eyes getting heavy. As he was about to fall into dream land, someone banged his door with their fist. Atsuki's eye shot open as he sat up. He groaned.

_FORT will never leave me alone, will they?_

As the telepath slowly got up to open the door, he gasped when he opened it. In fact, he wasn't expecting someone to fall on top of him the minute the door was open.

"A-Akira?!"

"S...Saijo..."

Atsuki tried to get his composure up as he examined the martial artist. He was beaten pretty bad by something or someone. Could it be a Silent infectee?

"W-What happened?"

Akira coughed weakly as he tried to speak. Atsuki decided it was better if he didn't open his mouth.

"Never mind. Treating you is more important."

Natsuki might complain about someone other than her being invited into the house, but at the moment, it didn't matter. He managed to drag the other teen's body toward the couch and set him aside. He then quickly closed the door and went straight to the bathroom shortly after to get bandages and towels.

When the silver haired teen came back, he managed to examine the injuries. The martial artist had purple bruises all over. His shirt was torn and he was bleeding in a few spots. The telepath remained calmed as he carefully removed the green orbed teen's shirt. He then proceeded to cool the injuries down with a wet towel.

"Oww..."

"Idiot..." Atsuki told him rather harshly when he saw a strange knife wound in his stomach. It wasn't life threatening since it's Akira he was dealing with, but he knew now what happened. "Did you get into a fight after I told you not to use your fist for petty issues?"

"It wasn't petty..." Akira mumbled as he flinched when the telepath applied pressure to the wound. "Those punks...the one's at TOYBOX the day after you transferred, they were at it again."

Atsuki frowned. He remembered their faces clearly mainly because he seen them at the school often. They were always leering at him, but the telepath ignored it.

"If it weren't for Miyamase, things could have went horribly on my end."

"What were they trying to do?"

"You of all people should know that. I told you the first time I tried to kick their ass."

The telepath knew. Akira told him that time they were in front of TOYBOX. People didn't like him and wanted to take their anger out of him. Atsuki didn't understand what would be the point. People noticed him on the first day of school but that was it. After that, he could easily blend in with a crowd. He just happened to choose Akira and his friends AKA The Seven Students That Everyone Focuses On.

"Akira, everything would have been fine." Atsuki reassured him. "Remember, I'm not weak as people think I am."

The martial artist was still. "I know. I just..."

"...Say no more."

"..."

He was letting his guard down. It wasn't the time to though because of the mysterious person that was able to defeat Liu Yee. Now though, he just wanted to let out a piece of his real personality out. Akira must have noticed the change because he turned away. His Shinen flared a bright pink. Even if it might be prying, Atsuki wanted to read what Akira was thinking about.

**Dammit!**

They were planning to beat Saijo up.

**Can't allow that.**

_**Saijo**__** is important to me...**_

Why?

**He's worth fighting for. **

Atsuki felt his own face blazing from the other's thoughts.

_I'm important...to him?_

A sad smile appeared on his face as he turned away. There were many people in the past that considered him important. In the end though, he would be forgotten by them, and he would be alone again. It would be the same for Akira.

_Not just Akira. Rui, Mika, Yayoi, Ryo, Shinji, Kiryu, Nami...and everyone will forget. _

Yet, he felt secure when he read those thoughts. Akira was willing to protect him because he was worth fighting for.

"S-Saijo."

The telepath turned his head to face Akira and smiled. "Yes?"

"...Don't tell Mika about this. She'll throw a fit for me fighting those same guys again."

The silver haired teen laughed quietly to himself. "Shouldn't you be worried about everyone else? She's more focused on finding Rui's prince charming."

"Yeah. You got a point."

Unconsciously, Atsuki sat down next to the martial artist. He rested his head on the other's stomach. Akira's pink Shinen continued to flare.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Can I stay like this for a little while?"

Warmth. Atsuki hadn't had the chance to do this to anyone after his mother died. It felt nice to feel the warm body of someone who cared for him.

Akira nodded his head as he rested his arm on Atsuki's back.

Natsuki would complain when she got back shouting at how her Atsuki shouldn't be showing affection to anyone but her. He would let it happen. She would realize soon after that Akira changed him within the two and a half weeks he's been in Kisaragi.

And when Natsuki did come back to see the two sleeping teens, all she could do is smile as she quietly entered the apartment and took Atsuki's bed. Even if Atsuki wasn't hers, it made her feel warm and fuzzy knowing that Atsuki was at peace.

* * *

**Me: Done with 6520 words.**

**Yohko: You started this at the beginning of the month. Why is that?**

**Me: Well...you see, I was busy. I was trying to come up with a good April Fools joke but I fail at it greatly. Instead, I spend myself laughing at Deviant Art and their Team Edward and Team Jacob prank on half my friends. I got Lady Gaga so I'm fine. LOL I would kill myself if I got Edward.**

**Oh...and my girlfriend got me with the best joke. She basically said that she was becoming addicted to Twilight...and I believed her. I cursed her out literally and then she said April Fools.**

**I'm...not good at this stuff...-sigh-**

**But on the bright side, Sakura Con is tomorrow! W00t! I'm going as Yosuke Hanamura from Persona 4! Oh I wish I had a Souji Seta to be with! **

**Anyways, I got to get ready for my sister's party. Ja ne!**

**Yohko: Did you notice the name of the Baka to test to Shoukanjuu student? Google that anime and you'll know.**


End file.
